This invention relates generally to a shoe shine kit and more particularly to a portable generally composite form of shoe shine kit having a container and an operatively associated and removable footrest assembly therein together with the shoe shining polishes, implements, and the like items necessary for polishing and shining shoes.
Shoe shining outfits or kits in which the container and an associated shoe shining footrest are combined are known as is shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 652,807; 1,693,601; 2,356,029; 2,463,141; 2,667,658; 2,957,194 and 2,991,495. Further in many of these shoe shine kits the container includes space or compartments for the shoe shining items such as the polishes, implements, and the like necessary for shining shoes.
Some of these prior art devices while readily portable cannot be carried in luggage or confined in drawers or cabinets because of their space requirements and therefore do not provide the desired functional needs for modern day living.
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems by providing an improved readily portable, light, and compact, composite container and footrest assembly wherein the container is made from a durable but flexible material having any desired shape so that it can be formed into two inner compartments which are sized as a function of a separator or partition member so that the associated elements of the footrest assembly can be so mounted therein that there is adequate space for shoe shining polishes, implements, and the like materials required for polishing and shining shoes. Suitable resealable openings are provided for removably mounting the elements of the footrest assembly and to permit the footrest assembly to be assembled without removing it from the container.
Those skilled in the art will recognize that a shoe shine kit will have greater use if the container can be used independently of the foot rest assembly and vice versa. Thus, in the present invention the disclosed container can be applied to any use where adjustably spaced compartments are required. Similarly the footrest assembly can be set up as a separate and independent fixture apart from the container and used for example at home for shining shoes.
Those skilled in the art will also recognize that it is not only desirable but preferable to make the portable shoe shine kit in accordance with the present invention in such a manner and from materials that will provide a reltively light unit which will increase portability of the shoe shine kit particularly for travel and home use.